


Sword Art Through Time

by SquizyBanana76



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied KiriYuki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sinon in Airncrad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquizyBanana76/pseuds/SquizyBanana76
Summary: After they won BoB, Kirito and Sinon aren't teleported back to the battle hub. No, they are sent to Airncrad. To the day SAO started.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. So apparently time travel is a feature in VR...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how the time travel works, idk myself.  
> Post SAO Kirito will go by Black Swordsman in this fic.

Sinon POV

“You're a mess. If I beat you here I couldn’t take pride in it at all” I said as I looked at Kirito. The guy had taken quite the beating fighting Death Gun. His long hair disheveled and his whole body covered in digital wounds. It wouldn’t be fair to off him after the insane fight.

“We can fight in the next BoB tournament,” I said as he sighed. “Now, lets go end this.” 

Kirito asked me how as I reached behind me to grab a grenade.

“Unless one of us loses all their HP, there is no winner, right?”

“Well,” I said as I looked back at Kirito. “ They say the first BoB had two winners” I reached out to grab his hand. “Because the player who was going to win lowered their guard, and got hit by a present grenade” I said as I lifted up his hand.

“A present grenade? What’s that?” He asked me. And, because I’m apparently a fan of show-don’t-tell I placed one in his hands and activated it. Kirito flinched when he realized what I did and juggled the grenade a few times before I enveloped him in a hug. Trapping the present grenade between us. I smiled as the grenade went off.

**_!MOOB_ **

* * *

Hold up. 

That exploitation sounded backwards, right?. I still can’t see anything because everything is white and the explosion is still ringing in my ears. Thank goodness that I can’t get deaf in game. I can still feel Kirito in my arms as I feel the familiar feeling of teleportation. Like sinking underwater while turning to du- 

_ Why _ _does it feel like I'm being torn apart?_ What the heck is going on!? Teleportation has never felt like this… Is it because me and Kitito were so close?

Finally, some ground. We must have fallen over when the teleportation ended because I'm laying down. I still can’t see or hear anything but the nice touch of the grass field we landed in is soot---

Grass field? There is barely any grass in GGO, and the sun definitely doesn’t feel this nice. I try again and I can finally open my eyes. It's still all fuzzy but from the looks of it we’re in a grass field with a lake next to us. We’re on some kind of semi-floating island and the sun is setting. Behind us there are some trees and if I look to the right I can barely make out two other players on an island not far from here. I still don’t know where we are but this is definitely not GGO. 

As I’m regaining my Barings, I try to shake Kirito awake. After a few seconds he shoots up, wide eyed and panting.

“Don’t ever -- Do that -- Again-- Ever!” He gets out between breaths. Though he doesn’t seem to realize we're lost yet.

“Eh Kirito, do you know where we are? This doesn’t exactly look like GGO” I ask him. 

I expected him not to know, to look around confused and maybe shrug or something. What I wasn’t expecting was his eyes widening, starting to breathe heavily and shaking like a twig, gripping his head with both of his hands. In short, a full blown panic attack. One as bad or even worse than the one he had after his first fight. Though I had to remind myself that that one wasn’t caused by the fight itself.

“Kirito, _breathe_ ” I tell him as I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down “You need to calm down your breathing Kirito.” he doesn’t listen. Instead he snakingly opens his item menu. It's basically empty because he only recently joined GGO. Just this photon sword, this handgun and the few common items he got, probably from the quali rounds of the tournament. But there is another item, one that I don’t recognize. It's labeled MHCP-001, and Kirito clicks on it. 

Again I’m surprised as, instead of some kind of weapon or armor, a single crystal teardrop -no, dewdrop- lands in his hand. He taps it and it begins to float and glow. Growing in size until it's about as big as a person. Before it stops and a  _ KID _ lands in his hands. A little  _ girl _ , probably no older than 8, with long black hair, onyx eyes and wearing some kind of white summer dress.

“what.” I compulsively deadpan. 

Kirito doesn’t seem surprised. Still shaking like crazy, he pulls her close and holds her there as if he, or she, would die if he let her go. The little girl kneels down next to Kirito and places his head on her shoulder. Instead of pushing Kirito into calming down like I was foolishly trying, the girl just lets him vent, lets him cry on her shoulder. 

“Err…” I try when he seems to have calmed down a bit. We still need to figure out where we are exactly, and I need to know what just happened or I might just go insane.

“Daddy, what's wro--?” The girl then askes, completely throwing me for a loop  _ AGAIN _ . Only to stop when a bell sounds. Though she now also seemed to realize the same thing that gave Kirito that panic attack. 

“Oh” She supplies to confirm said assessment. By the sounds of it this wasn’t good.

She too wasn’t looking anywhere particular before the realization set in, so they both probably know where we are right now. 

“Err.. could either of you explain what is going on? You both seem to know”

The girl faces me and tries to answer me, but is cut off when she is teleported together with Kirito. Not a second later I’m teleported too. We end up in some kind of square or plaza, with a lot of players being teleported to the exact same plaza too. 

_ Wait... _

I remember this plaza from some articles. And with Kirito’s panic attacks, and the fact that everyone around us seems to be confused. Could this be…

_ No _

There is no way. That would mean that we time traveled some two and a half years back in time, joined another game and still kept our items.  Just to check I opened my menu. It was white instead of the black of GGO.

_ What. _

I pressed the top button with the gear symbol on it. It opened a list with 3 buttons. 

⚒️[Option]

⚙️[ Help ]

🚪[ ]

_ uhm? _

The third option had the symbol of your usual logout button, though the button itself was blank. Could this really be…

I tried to press it. Nothing happened.

_ Oh no… _

I looked over to Kirito. He seemed to have calmed down a bit and seemed to frantically be looking for someone. I think he had the same suspicion the moment he recognized where we landed. He has been trapped this world for 2 years, with death around almost every corner. Being back would definitely not be good for his mental health.

“Yui, if this is real I need you to find mommy and the others. Okay?” Kirito said to the kid, to which she replied with an ‘alright daddy’. That is when the sky turned red. Extended hexagons stating <WARNING> and <System announcement>. Before blood seemed to seep through the cracks of some of these hexagons, coming together and forming a cloaked person, their face hidden in the shadows of their cloak. 

They spread their hands as they regarded everyone on the plaza. “Attention Players” a masculine voice sounded from everywhere at once. “Welcome to my world”

_ Could this actually be…? _

“My name is Kayaba Akihiko”

_ Kayaba Akihiko…  _ T he guy that created SAO, the guy that imprisoned 10,000 players in a death trap, the guy that supposedly died at the end of the game. It all seemed too real. There were only two options left. Either this was some really expensive and high effort come back from Death gun to mess with Kirito. Or, somehow, we actually traveled back in time two and a half years and ended up in SAO. Neither seemed plausibel.

By this point I had zoned out from the speech, because if this was actually SAO, could we die? I mean, we are using the Amusphere, not a Nerve Gear. they didn’t use the microwave system the Nerve Gear used but an electro pulse stimulator. They were supposed to be completely safe. And besides, if the Amusphere detected you were receiving bodily harm of sorts, you would be logged out. 

I was snapped out of my doomsday thinking by Kirito tapping on my shoulder.

“Just in case this isn’t some kind of fever nightmare, I’m going to look for my old friends. If you could wait here next to the clock?” he asked me. Just in the corner of my eye I saw the little girl, Yui, dashing through the crowd. I could only nod. I vaguely heard Kayaba go on about how people had already died because their Nerve gear was taken off but I was already feeling my own panic attack coming on. I tried to focus on my breathing for a while, it seemed that I just avoided one. Just then I heard a ping. I received an item. 

[<Mirror>]

Confused, I clicked on it. It was a small hand held mirror. Before I could conceptualize what use the mirror had, I was wrapped in blue light. Not a second later the amount of players using the mirror at the same time caused the whole plaza to be flooded in a blinding blue light. When the light finally settled down I could see a lot of people had changed appearance. Apparently a lot of the girls were actually G.I.R.L.s. The mirror got my approval. I myself didn’t change much because I had based my avatar on my IRL appearance, just with a different hair and eye color. The mirror did not change those though. I also got to keep my GGO clothes. I was still Sinon, not Shino Asada. Though the line between those had significantly blurred the last few days. 

Kirito had said he would try to find his old friends, so I guess the only thing I can do is wait. 


	2. So.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I've got an announcement.....

My dear loyal folweGH, Ugh kuch.. Mm…

I’m sorry. 

I’ve never really stuck to a single fandom, I just wrote for the series I was watching and reading its fanfictions. Mostly because I didn’t really want to limit myself to a singular fandom. I know there are some great writers like this. The duo of spiritypowers and wordswithdragons or zuppi from The Dragon Prince FNDM or LazyCatStuard from the RWBY FNDM and the like come to mind. 

For those that read my story’s and thought “Huh, this was quite decent. I wish this fanfic was longer.” I have a question for you: If you could, would you finish it?

Now, why this long introduction? After 5 published and an unpublished draft, 595 kudos, 53484 words and 9894 hits. After 170 subscriptions, of who there are 9 legends that are subscribed to my personal account. And after 97 wonderful comments, I’m putting all my works, the 5 unfinished and even the one I completely planned but never wrote, up for ‘adoption’. I have all my stories on google docs, so sharing them will be easy. If you’re interested in continuing one of the story’s listed below, leave a comment. I’ll probably contact you via reddit. Once you’ve finished a chapter, send me a message. I’ll Beta read it and upload it with you as the chapter author.

Why am I putting my works up for adoption? Well… I’ve been working on a personal project: a completely OC story, Project M.A.R.C. more info later. 

* * *

My unfinished works in order of writing them

* * *

**Looking for the castle of my heart. [TDP] (dumpster fire)**

_ AU, in the same time period that TDP itself is set in, but the war has already ended. children of the dragon guard need to spend at least a year at a human school. This is where Rayla meets Callum. Chapter 1 Callum and Rayla are 5 and 6 years old. _

This is the first Fic I ever wrote. It was terrible, so I decided to rewrite the chapters. I only got to chapter 2 before I lost all interest. There isn’t a solid direction for this one as it was just written on the fly.

**First Contact [TOH]**

_ The Noceda was a generation ship, designed to support 5 generations. It was on a mission to find suitable worlds because climate change had irreversible effects on earth. Though the mission is doomed from the start as only one couple is sent on the ship. Luz's parents. Her dad dies when she is only 4 months old so the mission will definitely end when she dies. Once they enter the orbit of a promising planet the ship is attacked by a mysterious creature. it looks like she succeeded her mission just in time before her death, but then she is saved. _

This is by far the biggest fic I’ve written, as I got into a part 2. In chapter 8: ‘not a chapter’ I mention 3 other ideas. I’ve never worked these out so you can just take those without giving me credit. I don’t care. I’ve worked out the basic outline for part 2 and the general idea for part 3 of this story, but I’ve seemed to have lost a major part of this story to the empty abyss that is the home of the lost. So I just copied all of what was published on AO3 minus the infamous chapter 8 into a file. I swear I left it somewhere around here though.... *searches literally every file in his google docs drive* *bumps head on unfinished school projects.* *drops random file on encryption on the ground* *rips open the drawer containing all the fanfics that I started in word.* Sigh, seems like I really lost them.. Welp, onto the next one!

**Be(ta)st Siblings! [TOH]**

_ After finding out that her little sister isn't at camp, Victoria tries everything (and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Legal and illegal) to find luz. Eventually she stumbles upon the illes, just a day before Luz destroys the portal. _

This one is my baby. It's by far the best story i’ve written and I would like to keep it that way. While i’m not really going to judge the quality of the other stories, I’m going to be the ‘Dad that is away from home too much so he had some friends adopt his kid’ in this story. It's mostly up to you what you do with it, because I ended it at the end of an arc, but I’m not gonna accept a dumpster fire continuation. I know that might sound harsh, but if you can get even a fraction better than the word spitting I did in ‘looking for the castle of my heart’ I’ll accept it. I’ve got nothing planned and the main reason for me not writing this story was that I had no clue where to take the story.

1st person POV

**The girl from 1897 [TOH] unwritten**

This is probably the work I planned out the most. Literally the whole story from beginning to end has been conceptualized and laid out. The only thing that has to be done is the writing itself.

It's a story about Amity haunting the house that Luz and Camila are moving into, and Luz is the first person that can actually see Amity. Together they go on the hunt to find out how Amity died, and they discover something more in the process.

**A Certain Grimm Situation [RWBY+ ASSR/TKnR]**

_ It isn't easy to lead a team without a semblance. _

_ it isn't easy fighting with a defective aura. _

_ It isn't easy making friends while on a pedestal. _

_ It isn't easy to see the person you fell head over heels for liking someone else. _

_ Nobody said being a huntress was easy, but never had they thought they had to deal with this. _

_ Follow Saten, Uiharu, Misaka and Shirai as the fourth and final team at beacon: team SUMS. This story follows the major plot points from RWBY while adding in the minor plot points from A Certain Scientific Railgun. _

This one was poorly planned. No two ways about it. The idea was fun but execution proved difficult to say the least. I should mention this here too, but because the girls are always referred to by their last names in the show, I decided to use those as their first names instead. 

**Sword art through time [SAO]**

_ After they won BoB, Kirito and Sinon aren't teleported back to the battle hub. No, they are sent to Airncrad. To the day SAO started. _

If you’re reading this on this work. I’m sorry again. I know I only uploaded a single chapter, but I kinda wrote this thing on the fly and had no clue where to go after chapter two and as I said. Project M.A.R.C….. I did write half of chapter 2 though... might upload it if you ask nicely...

1st person POV

Now for those that wanted to know what I’m working on:

* * *

Project M.A.R.C.

Heaviest spoilers are censored, not cut out. :)

* * *

**Setting:**

Semi sci-fi world, think 2040 or so. There are 2 major powers in this world (Igna and Terrum), but they are in a cold war. Marc lives in Igna, they are known to be the aggressor in this cold war and the more scientifically advanced, though they have a smaller army.

Igna’s society is based of western culture. Terrum of Asian.

**Back story.**

Marc *****, though most of his body is the same as a regular Human's, his eyesight is a lot better than even the world record. The project involving him was originally designed to ****, but the research was boycotted by the main researchers. Instead they focused on giving him an as normal as possible life. Sending him to school was part of that plan. Though he was sped through grade school by tutors, because it would be weird having someone that looks like they’re 17 attending. Because of this, Marc has never had any real friends other than the researchers, though they are more like parents to him. Quite literally also because the researchers have 'adopted' (kidnap and then ****) him. While he looks and is registered as 17, he is actually only **** years old. With the first year consisting of training for the programme, he was 'designed' to look like a kind added between **** while on missions.

M.A.R.C. stands for Military ****. Though he isn't as much a **** as a **** by the amount of **** that was done. Only about **** are the same ****, which are mostly on appearance.

He was ******. The downside of all these **** is that he has to take medication. 

Marc's best subject in school is physics with an average score of 102, and his worst subject is forgin languages at 85.

The dad (James) is a **** and the mom (Anna) is a general children's doctor. They were already married before the project started so they made the best 'hands on' team for the project. 

**Powers**

Marc has already reached his full potential at the beginning of the story. 

Marc has ***** allowing him for vision up to 20/.5 (what a normal person can only see when it's half a meter away, he can see at 20) 

Marc has had a lot of fun training, mostly with snipers but he knows how to handle most other guns. Excluded are the reloading of anything without a 'normal' magazine or bolt action single bullet insert, and the unjamming of anything other than snipers, M17s and M4s.

Marc owns a Barret M82A1 anti materiel rifle and an M17 Sig Sauer handgun. He has a licence to carry both concealed. Though because of the size and weight of the Barrett he only carries the Sig on the streets.

**Flaws**

Marc is too quick in making decisions, impulsive. He is somewhat gullible and easily distracted, unless he is in a fight.

Of course Marc Is hesitant to talk about his past, because *****.

Marc does not acknowledge his own humanity.

Marc is easily tempted to fight when the life of someone else is at stake. And with fight I mean a hunt, pursuit or other form of chasing and making sure the person is safe.

**Personality**

Because Marc is ***** years old he ****. He likes books, especially comics. He's shy yet will not back down from something he believes in. 

His hair is dyed a very dark blue and his eyes are cobalt blue. He usually wears a lot of monochrome clothes (white, grey and black). Usually hoodies. Though he does always pair them with (dark)blue jeans. His clothes also tend to be a bit baggy. 

Marc's shyness is mostly caused by him being ostracized because of his eye and hair color.

**Friend**

Hannah is a kind and caring person, she's very energetic yet a bit of a pushover. She shares his love for books.

Semi-long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. Usually wears a lot of red.

(need to work this out more)

**Plot**

Marc and Hannah meet after Marc has a running in with ****.

Friendship building.

Hannah tries to ****, backfired because ****, and gets ******.

Marc steps in and ****, only gets ****. **** hold Marc back. When it looks like ****, Marc pulls out his Sig. When *** Marc shoots the leg off of ****. (aggressive, I know)

Secret spilling, someone was listening. Marc tells Hannah how he ****, how his parents boycotted the experiments, ****. After this point the person listening leaves. Then ****. Marc tells her that ****. Hannah talks some sense into him,****.

  
  


One of **** is ****, and **** because they *****.

When they fail to **** they **** instead.

****. The *** of '*****' the ******** "****" is ****. The **** requests **** to be ***** by ****. This is *** a ****, so ******. He **** in a *** that is *** to **** the ******. He **** before ***** and **** it. In the following conversation this line should be used. "Now about *****. It isn't exactly **** but it’s still ***** to *****. And as you **** I'm *****." * **** out *** *

So there you have it. I don’t want to reveal too much, but give you a little teaser at least.

* * *

  
  


For the 9 legends that are subbed to my acc. Don’t read this 5 times, that would just be a waste of time.

  
  


Again, for those of you that wanted to see more of my fanfictions, I’m sorry.

-76


End file.
